Huntik Falls
by emyy250
Summary: Lok and the team go to Gravity Falls to discover why the Organization is there and to find out why there was sudden power surge. Cowritten by Adriane Star.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The mission

Lok's POV

"Good afternoon, team." Dante smirked as I rubbed my eyes.

"What's going on?" I yawned.

"You have a mission. Recently, there was a strange power surge in a small town calls Gravity Falls-" Dante started when Sophie scoffed.

"Gravity Falls? The founder must of been stupid." She frowned.

"Sophie." I tugged on her shirt.

"Anyway, you are going to find out what caused it and if anything can be done to stop it. Visiting Seekers have often said the townspeople are, uh, aren't the brightest and easily susceptible to Simplemind. We have heard rumors of the Organization scouring the area so be careful." My Holotome beeped and we got a card labled, "Protect the townspeople and find the source of the power surge".

"And Lok, I'm going as well. I might get there ahead of you though." Dante smiled.

"Whoo! Uh, cool." I blushed. Zhalia snickered a bit.

"Seekers, we have a mission." Dante declared.

Lok's POV End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The direct approach

Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Dipper's POV

Mabel was excitedly chattering away about what her next sweater was going to look like when I saw them. Two older-ish boys walking side-by-side. They both had brown hair, one boy's was spikey and the others was straight and kinda greasey looking. The spikey haired one was slightly muscular and had a healthy complexion. The other was pale like Robbie and as muscular as the other boy. The Robbie kid wore a brown hoodie and red jeans. The other boy had a gray shirt with purple sleeves on it and purple jeans with yellow sneakers.

"Bro-bro? I said should I use yellow sparkley string or red sparkley string?" Mabel had turned to face me.

"Uh," Wait, this was my chance to get the boys away before they became victims, "Mabel, I can't believe you started a FOOD FIGHT AT YUMBERJACKS! I'm going TO YUMBERJACKS to apologize!" I stormed off.

While Mabel was confused, I hid behind a trash can and looked back and saw she had left to the Shack without glancing at the boys. I guess I have to go the Yumberjacks now.

Dipper's POV End

Den's POV

"I think he wants us to go to that "Yumberjacks" place." I said.

"Yeah, I hope it has food." Harrison rubbed his tummy. We found directions to the oddly named place and followed it. The boy in the blue vest and orange shirt was at a table, no mess to be seen, eating fries. He waved us over.

"Sorry about that. If my sister saw you, you'd be her new crush. And I kinda like this clean streak." He told me.

"What makes you think it'd be him?" Harrison snapped.

"Uh, I, uh, know my sister, but-but it's just a guess." He stammered.

"How much are those fries?" I asked, licking my lips.

"$2.00 for a medium." He pointed the sign. I bought us some fries and got ketchup.

"So, that was your sister? In the sweater." Harrison asked.

"Yeah, her name's Mabel. We're visiting our Grunkle Stan for the summer. He owns the Mystery Shack. Why're you guys here?" He popped a red tipped golden stick into his mouth.

"Uh, our... family has business to do here." I said vaguely.

"If you want, you could come to Mystery Shack and like, shoot off fireworks or something." He waited excitedly, trying not show it.

"Sounds cool." Harrison liked watching fireworks. We ate and talked a little.

His name was Dipper and he was from California. He told us about his arch enemy, Gideon Gleeful, a crazy 10 year old who fell in love with his sister and was trying to take the Shack from their Grunkle. Gideon had taken the Shack for a bit and built a robot and chased the twins while they were leaving town and caught them. Then Dipper saved them by making Gideon hit himself which made the robot hit itself. He added that Mabel saved them from hitting the ground with her grappling hook. Everyone in the town thought the baby faced boy was a psychic, but he was spying on them. And they got the Shack back while the boy was taken to jail.

"Cool story, Dip. We gotta get going before, uh, our mom gets back to the hotel and notices we left. We'll go to the Shack tomorrow." I looked at my watch. It was almost 3. Harrison checked his watch too, and frowned.

"Alright. See you." I swear I think he squeaked in joy as we left.

Den's POV End

Zhalia's POV

Upon arriving at the small town, the team and I checked into our hotel and headed towards where the main electrical surge and anomaly was centered: a small self-owned business called the Mystery Shack, ran by a man named Stanford Pines. When we arrived at the shack, I had one thought: it was a mystery that it hasn't collapsed on itself. Honestly, the place was falling apart, from broken floor boards on the deck to a overhead lamp that looked like it was about to fall off the ceiling to the letter S that had fallen off the roof making the sign read "Mystery Hack".

A girl, no older than 12 ran out to meet us, with thick long brown hair, wearing a brightly colored sweater and had braces.

"Hi!" The girl said excitedly, "I'm Mabel. If you're government agents looking for our Grunkle, the shack's closed."

I glanced at Dante in question. He simply walked forward with a smile on his face and said, "We're not government agents, but we would like to speak to your "grunkle" Stan if you wouldn't mind."

"Just follow me!" She led us into the shack.

We were met by an old man in a black suit, fez, glasses, and an eyepatch, "Are you folks here for a tour of the oddities I have here in my shack?"

"No, I'm afraid we're not" Dante said "My name is Dante Vale and these are my companions: Zhalia Moon, Lok Lambert, and Sophie Casterwill. We're here to talk about the weird anomalies that have been plaguing this town; such as massive electrical surges or the gravity being reversed, and they all seem to point to this shack."

"What?... We have no idea what you're talking about." Mabel said, clearly lying like a rug.

"Mabel, sweetheart, just don't talk" Stan said before turning to us, "Look, this town is the hotspot of weirdness, just walk out the door and you're bound to see something weird. The shack just showcases the weird oddities of this town, it most certainly not the source of it all."

"Sorry for wasting time then." Dante said politely before we all left... Only to be chased down soon after by the girl.

"The shack isn't the source of all the weirdness but my broseph has this journal that explains a lot. Come back tomorrow when Dipper's here. He's acting all moody and grumpy, but he should be better once he sleeps." She clung to Dante's leg to stop him or it was fun.

Once again I looked over to Dante, he thought for a moment before saying "Fine, we'll be back tomorrow, but please don't let this be a prank, we honestly need to get to the bottom of this."

She nodded before getting off of Dante's leg and headed back into the Shack, "Promise."

"How do you know we can trust her?" I asked when the sweater wearing Mabel was out of earshot.

"We don't," He shook his head, "but I think she and this "Dipper" might know a thing or to about this town, even if it's not in that journal."

I simply nodded before we left the shack and headed back to the hotel. Den and Harrison were watching TV. Dante figured it'd be best if they stayed here for our first trip to confront Stanford without too many people to pressure him. They asked if they could go to the Shack tomorrow now that we had tried to do it the direct way and asked the con-man about it. We would go on the tours, some in disgue and some not, to search the Shack.

Zhalia's POV End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Touring the Mystery Shack

Location: Gravity Falls, Oregon

Lok's POV

The team and I made our way back to the Mystery Shack. We were disguised as a tourist family, Zhalia wore a black wig and green contacts. She spoke in a French accent. I felt funny. Zhalia put something in my mouth to make cheeks look rounder and my brown wig itched. Dante told Sophie and me to disguise our accents and try to tone them down. So I was back to Irish. Man, I hope it doesn't stick again. Sophie had a black wig like Zhal and was in a pink tee shirt and jeans. Dante used temporary dye and dyed his beard and and hair to match my wig. His outfit was a dorky pair of glasses and a weird jacket.

The shack, at this point, had a few visitors as it was afternoon, but there were enough for us to blend in. The team and I walked through the cheesy displays and I saw Sophie was getting a snack. Lucky, she can eat. I was looking at the eyeballs in a jar when Den and Harrison came up to me.

"We're going go play with our new friend, Dipper. He's right outside." Den pointed to the door.

"Ok." I said. That name sounded fimilar.

Zhalia left halfway through the tour to investigate loud booms coming from outside, where Den and Harrison said Dipper was. Maybe they're throwing things.

I walked through the shack, staring at the "oddities" and not paying attention. I ended up tripping and falling headfirst into one of the displays and I was sprawled on the ground. I accidently spit out one of the things Zhal gave me to make my cheek round. Grunkle Stan stood over me.

"If anything's broke..." He stopped and pulled off the cap that smooshed my real hair down, "Wait, you're that blond kid that was with Dante... Vale."

And that's I blew our cover and got us yelled at and accused of snooping then kicked out. As we walked through the parking-lot, we heard the distinct sound of Zhalia yelling at Den and Harrison.

Lok's POV End

Dipper's POV

A little bit earlier

"Grunkle Stan, I wanna play with the bottle rockets and sparklers!" I yelled.

"Keep it down! The customers are almost gone, ok?" He got the box down from the shelf.

"Ok. I met some boys in town and we're going set some off." I picked up a box of sparklers.

"Alright. But if Mabel wants to join, you let her." He walked with me to the backyard.

"Ok." I nodded. We set the fireworks down and Grunkle Stan gave me his lighter to use. I got a bucket for the used fireworks and filled it with water.

Den and Harrison came and I asked what they wanted to do first. It seemed like the right thing to do. Harrison wanted to shoot off the the blue bottle rocket first and Den did too so I put the stake in the ground and lit the fuse. We stood back and watched the rocket go up into the sky and explode in blue sparkles. We then started the sparklers and ran with them until they didn't sparkle anymore and put them in the bucket. Then we lit the red and blue bottle rocket and it had red and blue, one color after the other. Den wanted to light the red one with his sparkler so I let him.

"I'll get more sparklers while you guys choose the next rocket," I shook the box and it was empty. I guess we used more than I thought. I rumaged through the box and found another, "Guys, I got anoth-"

"Do you know what I thought when I heard those explosions and you were gone?! I thought you were hurt. But you're playing with bottle rockets! They take people's hands off. I can't believe you two!" An Asian lady with blue hair and hazel eyes was yelling at Den and Harrison. She had a green top on and jeans and a backpack. They were frozen stiff. This lady must be their mom.

"Mrs. Fears, it was my idea to play with bottle rockets! Don't be mad at them. I'm sorry I made you worry." I yelled.

"Mrs. Fears?" She turned to look at me.

"Uh, yes?" I felt very small as she looked down (she was pretty upset), frowning.

"You think I'm their mom?" She asked.

"Um..." I stared as she laughed.

"No, I'm their guardian. Both of you grounded. What's your name?" She asked with interest.

Dipper's POV End

Zhalia's POV

The boy looked like Mabel. With the same brown hair, but short and peeking out of a white hat with a blue bill and an also blue pine tree on the front. He had a orange tee, a blue vest and shorts on.

"Dip-Dipper Pines." He said very softly and squeakily. Like a kitten trying to meow, "Dipper Pines." He said louder in case I didn't hear.

"Ah, the ever elusive Dipper Pines." Dante smirked. Sophie and Lok were behind him.

"Oh, you're Mabel's brother. Did you bring the journal? Can we look at it?" Lok had the puzzle look in his eyes. He wanted to know everything in the journal.

"R-really?" He started for vest then stopped, "Wait, you shouldn't know the journal and I never said anything about it to Den or Harrison. How do you know Mabel?"

"Dipper! I tried to tell you earlier, but Grunkle Stan made me help Wendy unpack the new stuff," Mabel ran up to her brother, "I met 'em yesterday while you were actin' funny. They wanna learn about the stuff in the journal."

"We need to figure out why there was a mass power surge and the gravity being reversed." Dante told him.

"Oh, that's because our Grunkle Stan opened a portal to get get his brother back. Kinda a stressful day since those government agent took us away." Dipper shivered a bit.

"A portal?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"We need to see it." Dante said frimly.

"A man made portal." Sophie awed.

"Dipper! We need to talk." Grunkle Stan grabbed him by the shirt and was dragging him inside. He must of heard Sophie and Dante.

"Hey!" The boy yelled, struggling.

"Grunkle Stan, I told them! Not him." Mabel ran after them.

I used Nimblefire to grab Dipper from his grunkle. The boy was trying to get free and didn't notice me. He looked back to see Dipper behind me. Mabel asked if her twin was alright.

"Hey, don't take my kid from me!" He yelled.

"We have to see the portal. There are bad people willing to do anything to get something like that. They will kill." I looked at the kids. They looked at me, slightly getting what I said.

"Rrr," He gritted his teeth, "Fine, but you got some explaining to do."

"Fine." I said. Dante looked at me. I shurgged. Why lie when the truth is more effective?

Zhalia's POV End


End file.
